


In Sickness and Cuddling

by RainyJane02



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone else - Freeform, Gen, Lots of sickness and cuddling, Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, Probably dwarf-hobbit pile, Probably no pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyJane02/pseuds/RainyJane02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because apparently there needs to be more sick Bilbo and lots of Dwarf-hobbit cuddling. Title is a work in progress. So is the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I would not be up at 1 am studying for tests if I owned this.
> 
> Please be kind. This is my first fic in this fandom I call home. This idea came up while I was trying to come up with fluff to prompt. Now I'm apparently writing my story instead of asking someone else. Oh well. Hopefully this will turn into more than the late night ramblings of a sleep deprived person. Comments would be loved and any and all tips will be received with hugs and cookies.
> 
> This Prologue is ridiculously short but I should have more to post tomorrow night. And as far as I'm aware there will be no pairings. I will be singularly amazed if I manage to write this much less try to write a relationship to. XD

Any competent healer will tell you that any commonly accepted fact amongst men is patently untrue. Medically unfounded. Utter hogwash. Which is why, of course, men so readily accept common facts as utter truth. You, my dear reader, may be interested in knowing that this fact is merely as follows: When someone finally relaxes after a truly stressful time that person will normally become horrifically ill. For one Mr. Bilbo Baggins, who has never heard of the previously mentioned truth, the horrific illness started not long after he uttered the words “I truly think the worst is behind us.”

Of course dear reader Mr. Baggins, along with the rest of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, could be forgiven for thinking this. After all they had just escaped from Goblin Town and had that rather close encounter with Azog the Defiler. Truly, nothing else could possibly go wrong. But, we all know how that goes. Needless to say Mr. Bilbo Baggins day was about to get much worse.


End file.
